


Art for "Normal's Just a Setting on a Washing Machine"

by heartofthesunrise



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandombigbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthesunrise/pseuds/heartofthesunrise
Summary: Illustrations for Volrosso's "Normal's Just a Setting on a Washing Machine." Done for the second wave of bandombigbang2016. Ink and watercolors.





	Art for "Normal's Just a Setting on a Washing Machine"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volrosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volrosso/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Normal's Just A Setting On A Washing Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844092) by [Volrosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volrosso/pseuds/Volrosso). 



[](http://s1035.photobucket.com/user/mjenne2/media/normal12_zpssipte8yq.jpg.html)

 

[](http://s1035.photobucket.com/user/mjenne2/media/normal1_zpstpvyvx2e.jpg.html)


End file.
